


Swapsies

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark is and idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Body SwapSteve and Bucky wake up to something unusual.





	

Bucky snuggled up to his lover, it was about 10 am but Bucky had no intentions of getting. He pulled Steve closer to him and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. 

"Morning my love..." Steve murmured still a little sleepily but more awake than Bucky currently was. With both males being so sleepy, neither of them noticing the strange sound to Steve's voice. Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him against his chest a hand coming up to slide into his chocolate hair. That was when he froze, the hair his fingers were brushing against was short, far shorter than his lovers was. Bucky felt the other's hesitation and opened one eye, but his sight was blocked by Steves' neck.

"What's wrong?" he murmured kissing the piece of skin right in front if him. He would pull back to look at Steve, but he was too sleepy to be bothered.

"Your hair is short." There was a notable hint of concern to Steve's voice as his eyes opened and he looked down at his lover, there he saw the second difference. "And blond..."

"Are you looking in a mirror," Bucky mumbled sleepily, wriggling on the bed to get closer to Steve, only to feel something brush against his nose, hair? Bucky opened his eyes again and came face to face with a long lock of brown hair. He pulled back away from Steve to get a look at him, giving Steve a chance to do the same.

Bucky was looking at himself, as was Steve. A tense silence hung in the air between them as they both stared, neither one wanting to suggest the obvious.

A moment passed.

"Have we swapped bodies?" It was Bucky who spoke first. His own voice sounded foreign now he was fully awake and listening, but if he concentrated it did sound remarkably like Steves. Steve, instead of guessing at what might have happened got up and looked in the mirror. He definitely looked like Bucky.

"But how- Stark," Steve answered his own question and turned to look at Bucky, wondering what his reaction would be.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"He needs to change us back..." Steve pointed out, the voice of reason.

"Fine, he can change us back, then I'll kill him."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny fic


End file.
